


На двоих

by tier_wolf



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Таймлайн после Дней минувшего будущего. AU – Эрик остается с Чарльзом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На двоих

Часть 1

Они не делили постель никогда раньше и, наверное, это было главной ошибкой. Иначе не пришлось бы обоим на протяжении нескольких лет представлять — а  как оно могло бы быть, если — и растравлять раны бесполезными фантазиями.   
"Это не имеет никакого смысла" хочет произнести Чарльз. Он в очередной раз незаметно проводит кончиками пальцев по бедру — пальцы отчетливо ощущают тонкую брючную ткань, ноги — не чувствуют прикосновения.   
"Это не имеет никакого смысла" собирается сказать он, но вовремя вспоминает, что для Эрика — конечно же, имеет. Эрик не сидит в инвалидном кресле, поэтому многого не может или просто не желает понять, а Чарльз не стал бы объяснять — зачем в самом деле пытаться разделить свою боль с тем, для кого она не понятна и не предназначена.   
Впрочем, — горько усмехается он, — это ведь еще большой вопрос, кому на самом деле предназначалась та пуля.   
— Если тебе это действительно так необходимо, Эрик, — говорит Чарльз.   
"Ты сам первым пожалеешь об этом, Эрик" отчетливо звучит в его словах.   
Он ожидает в ответ короткой, с вызовом, удовлетворенной улыбки, но Эрик только продолжает пристально, напряженно, вглядываться в его лицо. А потом берет за руку и целует раскрытую ладонь.   
— Я не сделаю тебе больно, Чарльз, — произносит он.   
И Чарльз хочет рассказать ему, насколько больно он уже успел сделать, а лучше показать, заставить пережить самому — благо, способности вернулись и позволяют с легкостью проникнуть в чужую голову.   
Но Чарльз не хочет выглядеть еще более жалким, чем он есть сейчас.   
— Уходи, — просит он, — сейчас — уходи.   
И когда Эрик послушно уходит, тихо притворив за собой дверь, по щекам Чарльза неудержимо текут слезы.   
Самое страшное, что Чарльз до сих пор верит в это "я не сделаю тебе больно".   
Пожалуй, это даже страшнее, чем то, что Эрик говорит вполне искренне.   
*  
Ему стоит огромных усилий убедить себя (ведь, как оказалось, убеждать себя гораздо сложнее, чем кого-то другого), что секс — это всего лишь секс. Что это вовсе не унизительно, совсем нет. А если кто-то и должен волноваться по поводу происходящего, то это, конечно, Эрик, потому что именно ему принадлежит вся эта нелепая задумка.   
Но как раз Эрик совершенно не волнуется. По крайней мере, это не заметно внешне, а пользоваться способностями Чарльз не собирается.   
Эрик поднимает его и несет к постели, не обращая внимания на то, как судорожно пальцы Чарльза сминают его рубашку. Эрик расстегивает пуговицы одну за одной. Эрик подцепляет пальцем пряжку ремня, Чарльз мысленно отмечает, что он не использовал способности, и чувствует неуместную благодарность. На самом деле, он и без того ощущает себя слишком беззащитным в этот момент. Конечно, он в любой момент может остановить Эрика, больше того — он может управлять Эриком, как захочет. Но он не собирается ничего этого делать. Просто секс. А потом Эрик уйдет и можно будет завернуться в одеяло и попытаться уснуть. Или просто дотерпеть до утра, когда в дневном свете все станет мелким и незначительным, и больше не будет причинять такой душевной боли.   
Он не выдерживает, когда Эрик касается губами острой косточки на лодыжке. Пытается отшатнуться, отодвинуться, насколько это возможно, упираясь в постель только руками.   
Он зло шипит, что ненавидит Эрика, ненавидит его и его руки, и его пальцы, тонкие, длинные, которые почти смыкаются в кольцо на его щиколотке.   
Вряд ли Чарльз предполагал, что его ощущение беззащитности, беспомощности может стать еще острее, но когда Эрик нависает над ним, упираясь локтями в постель, это все-таки происходит. И это все слишком. Слишком много Эрика рядом с ним, слишком страшно продолжать.   
"Я не хочу. Я не смогу. Я думал, что могу, но не смог, давай остановимся", — он произносит это мысленно, торопливо, не зная, достигают ли слова сознания Эрика.   
У Эрика Леншерра потрясающие серо-голубые глаза, очень серьезные, как темное небо, но в обрамлении светлых ресниц.   
— Я люблю тебя, Чарльз, — произносит Эрик. И, как будто услышав безмолвное непонимающее чарльзово "Что?..", повторяет: — Я люблю тебя. С самого начала.   
И Чарльз не решается сказать "нет", потому что вдруг понимает, как далеко уже зашли они оба.   
Эрик перетекает неуловимым хищным движением в новую позу, ложится на постель, обнимает Чарльза, подтягивая к себе — спиной к груди.   
Можно представить, что они просто собираются спать вместе, рядом, если бы не горячее, неровное дыхание Эрика, касающееся затылка Чарльза.   
Чарльз заводит руку назад, кладет пальцы чуть ниже локтя Эрика, чтобы хоть так ощущать, как двигается его рука. Эрик растягивает его долго, как будто позабыв, что что-то должно следовать за этим.   
— Давай, — произносит он. И Чарльз в недоумении поднимает брови — что он должен сделать?  
— Давай, Чарльз, я сегодня без шлема, как ты мог заметить, — повторяет Эрик и в голосе отчетливо слышна улыбка.   
Чарльз не находит повода возразить, и осторожно, с опаской, касается чужого разума.   
Эрик дает ему совсем немного времени, чтоб освоиться, и тут же подается бедрами вперед.   
На самом деле, это слишком странно, чтобы сразу почувствовать возбуждение; Чарльз теряется на перекрестье ощущений, с одной стороны он чувствует желание Эрика, ощущает его член, медленно погружающийся в чужое, горячее, тесное тело. С другой стороны — ведь это его, именно его тело, и он должен сейчас чувствовать проникновение... Но ничего нет. И он пытается сосредоточиться на ощущениях Эрика, пережить их как свои, в конце концов, не худший вариант.  
У него получатся с переменным успехом — слишком сложно с непривычки сосредоточиться только на ощущениях, пропуская мимо беспорядочные мысли, которых у Эрика — господи, много, их просто чудовищно много...   
Но потом их накрывает оргазм — на двоих один — невыносимо острый, и Чарльз с усмешкой думает: это потому что у Эрика не было никого в последние годы? Или потому, что у него, Чарльза, не было никого?  
А потом дыхание Эрика выравнивается, и вот теперь они совершенно точно собираются спать вместе, но это больше не кажется злой неуместной шуткой. Чарльзу неожиданно тепло и уютно, но он по привычке нащупывает рукой край одеяла и тянет его на себя, закрывая ноги.   
Наверное, Эрику удалось сейчас сделать огромный шаг по их сложному пути навстречу друг другу.   
Но все-таки... Не всё сразу. 

 

Часть 2

Они оба одновременно обзаводятся этими вредными привычками: Эрик — неудержимо вторгаться в личное пространство Чарльза, Чарльз — точно так же бесцеремонно вторгаться в его голову.   
И если для Эрика Чарльз еще может найти оправдание, то оправдать себя ему абсолютно нечем. Разве что признаться, что просто разучился за все это время разговаривать с людьми. "Когда-то у меня получалось" убеждает себя Чарльз, но, спустя пару минут в гнетущей тишине, понимает, всё его умение вести переговоры с Эриком кануло куда-то в прошлое. Кажется, безвозвратно.   
Эрик вроде бы пытается помочь, но для него-то разговоры и вовсе никогда не были сильной стороной. Поэтому Чарльз по каждому самому незначительному поводу торопливо тянется к его разуму, чтобы убедиться — правильно понял, не упустил ни одного оттенка, не совершил ошибки — а Эрик позволяет, на удивление легко после всего произошедшего между ними открывается навстречу, помогая ощутить каждую эмоцию.   
Но их все равно слишком много.   
— Я не понимаю, — Чарльз сжимает между ладонями едва теплую чайную чашку.   
Эрик вопросительно поднимает брови, но продолжает молчать.   
— Я могу понять, о чем ты думаешь, но это лишь малая часть, а всё остальное — его слишком много, я... Не знаю. Я не успеваю.   
Они оба одновременно обзаводятся этими вредными привычками: Эрик — неудержимо вторгаться в личное пространство Чарльза, Чарльз — точно так же бесцеремонно вторгаться в его голову.   
И если для Эрика Чарльз еще может найти оправдание, то оправдать себя ему абсолютно нечем. Разве что признаться, что просто разучился за все это время разговаривать с людьми. "Когда-то у меня получалось" убеждает себя Чарльз, но, спустя пару минут в гнетущей тишине, понимает, всё его умение вести переговоры с Эриком кануло куда-то в прошлое. Кажется, безвозвратно.   
Эрик вроде бы пытается помочь, но для него-то разговоры и вовсе никогда не были сильной стороной. Поэтому Чарльз по каждому самому незначительному поводу торопливо тянется к его разуму, чтобы убедиться — правильно понял, не упустил ни одного оттенка, не совершил ошибки — а Эрик позволяет, на удивление легко после всего произошедшего между ними открывается навстречу, помогая ощутить каждую эмоцию.   
Но их все равно слишком много.   
— Я не понимаю, — Чарльз сжимает между ладонями едва теплую чайную чашку.   
Эрик вопросительно поднимает брови, но продолжает молчать.   
— Я могу понять, о чем ты думаешь, но это лишь малая часть, а всё остальное — его слишком много, я... Не знаю. Я не успеваю.   
— Потому что ты отвык пользоваться способностями, — пожимает плечами Эрик и осторожно забирает чашку из его рук. Конечно же, невзначай касаясь пальцев своими.   
Это и становится последней каплей. Иначе — Чарльз сменил бы тему и не возвращался больше к этому неуютному разговору, но теперь ему необходимо закончить.   
— Нет. Нет, когда ты разговаривал с Хэнком, и Хэнк... Когда он разговаривал с тобой. Я мог отследить все ваши эмоции, это было несложно, сначала ты злился, потом... — Чарльз прерывается, когда на лице Эрика появляется насмешливая улыбка. Ему очень хочется улыбнуться в ответ, извиняясь за неуместный допрос, но он этого не делает: — А когда ты разговариваешь со мной, то сразу — слишком много и я не могу.   
Эрик встает и делает пару шагов, приближаясь к нему, глядя сверху вниз, нависая над ним, резкий, твердый, как будто статуя, выточенная из камня. Чарльз с тоской думает о чашке, которую сейчас можно было бы сжимать дрожащими пальцами.   
— Может быть, это потому, что Хэнка я считаю немного досадным недоразумением в своей жизни, а к тебе чувствую нечто большее?   
"Не может быть, — хочет ответить Чарльз, — просто не может быть, чтобы один человек вызывал столько эмоций. Чтобы столько всего помещалось в сознании одновременно". Иногда у Чарльза болит голова от того, как много всего ощущает Эрик.   
— Может быть, — послушно соглашается он, обхватывая за шею склонившегося на ним Леншерра. — Пойдем наверх?  
Эрик позволяет читать себя, но до сих пор ни разу не попросил ответной откровенности, и наверное, это очень хорошо.   
*  
Каждый их совместный вечер как затянувшаяся прелюдия.   
Чарльз замирает под одеялом как испуганный зверек, пойманный в силки. Эрик поглаживает пальцами его судорожно вздымающиеся ребра и целует в плечо. Проводит ладонью по груди, прижимается щекой к затылку, вдыхая запах шампуня. Шампунь Чарльза — это отдельный пунктик в длинном списке новообретенных странностей Эрика. Все попытки его сменить встречают тихое, но непреклонное сопротивление, и в конце концов, устав от недовольного фырканья в затылок и разгрома в ванной, Чарльз решает, что проще смириться.   
Ладонь Эрика, неторопливо исследующая его тело, казалось бы, может означать только одно. Но спустя несколько минут мысли Эрика тускнеют, становятся бессвязными, а дыхание выравнивается.   
И, черт побери, он спит.   
Чарльз выдыхает и наконец-то сдвигается, удобно устраиваясь на постели. Он всё ещё не понимает абсолютно ничего.   
По ночам, стоит ему шевельнуться, отодвинуться на пару сантиметров, как Эрик моментально распахивает глаза — в его сознании это вспышка задавленной, какой-то смазанной, паники, грязный серый цвет с вкраплениями желтого, если Чарльз вдруг решил бы описать этот образ.   
— Я здесь, — растерянно говорит он, потому что неожиданно неуютно смотреть в лицо такому Эрику.   
Чарльз знает, что для Эрика он — зеленое и золотое. Трава и солнечный свет. Что странно, потому что всё, что с ними было, это скорее темная океанская вода.   
Черная, бесконечная, едва подсвеченная редкими искрами взаимопонимания.   
— Я здесь, — говорит он, и снова Эрик засыпает.   
Ему снится залитый солнцем летний день. 

 

Часть 3

Чарльз чувствует себя как будто раздвоившимся. Один — настоящий, другой — умелая копия с оригинала, приукрашенная, доведенная до совершенства.   
Он смотрит на себя в зеркало и отражение кажется привычным.   
Он смотрит на себя в зеркало и не находит всего того, что видит Эрик.   
Он прикасается к себе, чтобы убедиться — наяву это ощущается совершенно не так, как в голове Леншерра. Пускай ладони у Чарльза узкие, а чуткими изящными пальцами не обхватить с такой, как у Эрика, силой собственное запястье, но все равно отличие слишком разительно.   
Он пытается найти в себе то, что находит Эрик: все эти мимолетные легкие улыбки, изумленно подрагивающие ресницы, восхитительно шелковистую горячую на ощупь кожу. И не находит.   
У него темные круги под глазами, россыпь веснушек на скулах и парализованные ноги. С холодными ступнями — да, об этом Чарльз тоже узнал во время своих экспериментов.   
Он точно, абсолютно точно, не является тем Чарльзом, которого любит Эрик.   
Наверное, всё дело в тех годах разлуки, когда они не могли видеть друг друга. Наверное, Эрик сохранил воспоминания о Чарльзе и превратил их вот в это — восхитительно красивый видеофильм, где идеальный Чарльз улыбается ему.   
Вот только оригинал в это время...  
— Хэнк... Я очень сильно изменился, да? — спрашивает он, как будто невзначай, но получается горько и надломленно.   
Очевидно, что Хэнк многое мог бы сказать в ответ, но опасается, потому что не представляет, что Чарльз хочет услышать.   
— Все люди меняются, — осторожно уходит он от ответа.   
Определенно, это не то утешение, что нужно сейчас Чарльзу.   
*  
Эрик совершенно не реагирует на возмущенное "Эй!" и продолжает расстегивать рубашку Чарльза, причем, судя по тому как быстро пошло дело, двумя руками. А это значит, что...  
— Если твои руки свободны, а я все еще стою на ногах...  
— Я держу тебя, Чарльз, просто успокойся и не мешай.   
Эрик выглядит сосредоточенным и, совсем немного, довольным. Полоска стали наконец добирается до груди Чарльза и уверенно обхватывает его, не позволяя упасть. По крайней мере, она не холодная.   
— Я буду очень благодарен, когда ты уберешь от меня эту дрянь и оставишь одного, — предельно вежливо произносит Чарльз, но выходит у него не особенно убедительно, потому что Эрик как раз заканчивает снимать с него последние детали гардероба.   
— Ты просто пользуешься моей беспомощностью, — заключает Чарльз, когда его заталкивают под теплые струи душа. Он знает, что стальная полоса, обвившаяся вокруг тела, удерживает его с легкостью, но все равно испуганно цепляется за нее пальцами, просто потому, что стоять, не чувствуя при этом ног — отвратительное ощущение.   
— Я сейчас закончу, а потом можешь рассказывать, кому захочешь, что я воспользовался твоей беспомощностью, — задумчиво произносит Эрик, сосредоточившись на чем-то совершенно ином, и вдруг с наглой улыбкой заканчивает: — чтобы помыть тебе волосы.   
В этот момент Чарльзу приходит в голову, что за плечи Эрика цепляться будет гораздо удобнее.   
Тем более, что так можно не смотреть ему в лицо и скрыть свои безуспешные попытки улыбаться в ответ.   
*  
Ему снится песок. Мокрый, пахнущий солью и рыбой, он хрустит на зубах и забивается под ногти.   
— Не уходи, — просит Чарльз. И вглядывается в небо с глупой надеждой, что вот сейчас Эрик услышит, поймет и склонится над ним.   
И не уйдет.   
Но Эрик должен уйти, потому что ему не место рядом с Чарльзом, вот с таким, новым, сломанным и бесполезным Чарльзом.   
— Почему?   
Настоящий Эрик склоняется над ним и не позволяет отвернуться, спрятать слезящиеся глаза. Он еще никуда не ушел, но, кажется, вот только что Чарльз подтолкнул его сделать первый шаг по направлению к двери.   
— Почему, Чарльз? — чуть мягче, но так же настойчиво повторяет Леншерр. — Расскажи, что тебе снилось.   
А Чарльз — наверное, он не был бы Чарльзом, если бы всегда мог промолчать там, где стоит промолчать.   
Он не рассказывает. Но обрушивает на Эрика разом, одним потоком, все мысли, все сомнения, посетившие его за последние недели. Если ломать — то сразу и наверняка, слишком дорого ему всегда обходились полумеры.   
Эрик изумленно распахивает глаза и замирает на несколько секунд. Может быть, несколько десятков секунд — для Чарльза время вдруг расплывается бесформенной кляксой.   
А потом находит под одеялом холодные дрожащие пальцы Чарльза, обхватывает запястье своими — горячими и уверенными, и тянет руку к своему виску.   
И Чарльз не столько реагирует на одними губами произнесенное "Смотри", сколько просто не находит в себе сил отгородиться от чужих мыслей. Он видит себя глазами Эрика. Он знает, как неудержимо Эрику хочется заправить ему за ухо выбившуюся прядь так и не подстриженных волос.   
Такая нелепая мелочь на фоне всего, что сейчас произойдет между ними.   
— Смотри, — повторяет Эрик, и Чарльз смотрит, но, как и всегда, ничего не может разобрать в бесконечном потоке чувств и мимолетных эмоций. Вина, нежность, напряженное ожидание, хрупкое доверие. Одно за другим, беспорядочно, без хронологии.   
До тех пор, когда Эрик судорожно выдыхает, закрывая глаза, и произносит "Я люблю тебя, Чарли".   
*   
— Ярко-зеленый с золотым, — говорит Чарльз, и даже не глядя на Эрика, знает, что тот повернулся к нему и вопросительно смотрит. Небо над ними черное с бледными проблесками звезд и Эрик только что предположил, что для большинства людей любовные признания тесно связаны именно с этим почти монохромным сочетанием оттенков. Чарльз с ним определенно не согласен.   
— Но ты ведь проверял это только на мне, — наконец возражает Эрик, возвращаясь взглядом к темному небу. — А как же чистота эксперимента, профессор? Может, стоит привлечь еще пару подопытных кроликов?   
В саду нервно прогуливается Хэнк, видимо, ожидая, кто из них двоих первым свалится с крыши. Но Эрик заплел вокруг них тонкий узор из железных прутьев и можно, не опасаясь скользкой черепицы, сидеть, запрокинув до головокружения голову.   
— Этого достаточно, — заверяет с улыбкой Чарльз. Ему очень давно уже не снится залитый водой и кровью песок — с тех самых пор, когда Эрик, его невероятный, непонятный абсолютно, но такой необходимый Эрик, решил остаться рядом навсегда. Уже не меньше двух поводов улыбаться. — И — нет, никаких посторонних, это будет наш особенный эксперимент, только для двоих.   
Единственное, в чем Чарльз уверен: если не сдаваться и ждать достаточно долго, то мутная синевато-черная вода облаков сменится оранжевым рассветом, а он в свою очередь — солнечным летним днем.   
Зеленым и золотым.


End file.
